


Please Don't Mind My Cat

by sleepygirl0305



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: And this cat meets Grantaire, Animals, Cats, Enjolras has a very angry cat, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Grantaire, Pining Enjolras, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygirl0305/pseuds/sleepygirl0305
Summary: Enjolras' cat is very...mean, to say the least. Which is why no one can blame him when he is insistent on hiding his cat when Grantaire is helping him with some things.It doesn't go successful as hoped.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Please Don't Mind My Cat

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it has been YEARS since i wrote fanfiction, so it's fun (and weird?) to be back.
> 
> exr has kind of been on my mind 24/7, and i love cats, so here. this is also a grantaire stan account <3

Enjolras is good at many things: debate, analysis, writing, strategy. He’s even pretty decent at cooking now, come to think of it. 

But carrying boxes, with considerable weight, is not one of those strengths.

So when he finds himself reorganizing decades worth of files and paraphernalia with the rest of his friends, suffice to say, he is struggling. Now, to be fair, he and his friends were more than happy to help the local library with archiving decades of old materials. Because, that meant, they had first access to copying material they would need for future protests or exhibitions. The librarians were more than happy to oblige, and Enjolras was pleased to help out. 

Now, however, that all of their desired materials were copied and packed, many regrets were had.

With a thud, he put a fourth box into the trunk of his Kia. There were at least 11 more in the building, split between his friends to keep temporarily. He was assigned to take back four more. He took a deep breath, feeling heat flush up his cheeks as his heart rate tried to slow.

“Are you sure you can place these back into the apartment on your own?” Combeferre’s voice came from his left as he leaned next to the car, “You look like you can’t even bring down one more box.”

“I’ll be fine,” he waved off, though the words sounded breathless, “There’s the elevator.”

“The elevator’s been out of service for two days,” his friend reminded him, looking unimpressed.

He mentally cursed himself, and whatever force in the universe stopped elevators from working, “I’ll leave it in the car till it’s fixed, or wait for you to come back home. It’s fine.”

“Actually, I could do it.” Another voice piped up behind them. As if the flush couldn’t deepen anymore on his cheeks, Enjolras whipped around to the source, even though he knew who was speaking.

Grantaire looked back, pockets in his green coat to keep warm from the winter. Like the other two men, he had a light blush dusting his cheeks, from arranging papers and carrying items. For the sake of his own sanity, Enjolras tried his best not to wonder how warm R’s cheeks were, for fear he might do something stupid. Like kissing his cheek to check.

“I can’t possibly ask you of that,” he tried not to sound tight or discouraging, “You’ve already done a lot today.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. Grantaire had been the one who found out that the library needed volunteers in the first place. As the rest of the Amis found out that day, the head librarian had known him for years, and treated him like a son. Enjolras mentally smiled at the memory of the elderly woman crying out with joy at seeing the dark-haired man, crying out, “Thank you for coming! It’s so good to see you!”

Back in reality, Grantaire shrugged as his lips quirked, which yanked Enjolras back to the present. “Not at all. Actually, your apartment is five minutes from mine, so it’s faster than taking the bus back anyways.”

Once again, Enjolras cursed the universe. Specifically the force that arranges circumstances so you have to spend some time alone with an incredibly cute boy. All the same, however, he admitted that there was no harm in the help. It would take him ages to take all the boxes up two flights of stairs, and he wanted to leaf through some items by tonight, and he should really catch up with Grantaire anyways, and-

“Sure. I just have a couple more boxes to grab, then we can head out.”

And, Enjolras thought with some finality, he has no self-preservation.

+

Paris was dusted softly with snow as the sun set. The view was already beautiful, but then there was a pretty boy in the passenger seat talking about how he knew the librarian, and it stole all of his attention. 

“Every day after school, my older sister would take me to the library so we could do homework. She also taught me how to read and write there, so the librarian has known me since I was in pre-school,” Grantaire was saying, as the orange tint of sunset colored his dark curls. Beautiful, Enjolras thought as he eased the car to a stop on the red light. “My sister died when I was 8, and I stopped going for a couple years. But then my little sister started going to preschool. So I did the same thing and taught her how to read there, too. The librarian really helped me pick out books. I owe a lot to her.”

The light turned green, and Enjolras frowned slightly as he started the car, “I didn’t know you had sisters. I’m sorry to hear one of them died.”

He shrugged, “Enough time has passed that I’m not as upset talking about it. My little sister and I are very close. She’s headed to uni soon. I’m trying to convince her to come here so we can live together.” 

Enjolras nodded as he kept driving, his own thoughts now rolling to his own siblings. Which were none. He did, however, have a cat in his shared apartment with Combeferre. A cat that was waiting home for him, probably checking out the window.

His eyes widened as he turned on to his street. Yes, his cat. Who is an absolute nightmare to everyone except him (and yes, that somehow included Combeferre, and when he came over, Courfeyrac), and might start screaming if Grantaire walked into the apartment. 

He slowed his car to a stop into the parking lot, and after some time, said, “I’ll go bring up a couple of boxes and unlock the door first. We’ll take turns going up so no one tries to mess with the car. I need to put my cat back into my room before you come up, she can be quite...cranky around other people.”

Grantaire chuckled, his black beanie trapping a curl to cover his eye, “Sounds good. Text me whenever you’re headed down.”

And Enjolras’ heart did not flutter seeing a smile bloom on R’s face. 

+

As he slowly made his way up the stairs with a box and a half, he thought about maybe luring a treat into his bedroom to make Truffle stay there without complaint. He had owned her for nearly 10 years, starting when he found her abandoned in an alley at 16. He managed to raise her in his childhood bedroom without revealing her to his parents, an achievement that he prizes until now.

Then he took her with him to college, so she had seen roommates come and go. For her entire life, Enjolras was the only one she could rely on, so she was the only one she ever showed affection to. The rest of them, she either ignored or hissed at, which has not helped his case when he needed to find new roommates. To be honest, he was lucky Combeferre did not mind ignoring her altogether. 

With a final heave, he unlocked his door and shoved the two boxes into the apartment with his ankle. On the couch, watching him, was his fluffy Truffle. Her orange fur stuck out from the black couch, and she glanced up at him.

“Hey baby,” he murmured, stroking her head. She looked up at him lovingly, quietly purring. Despite her cranky nature, she meant everything to him. She had gotten him through college, law school, a nasty relationship back in high school, and millions more. 

But also, if she scared Grantaire away and eliminated all of his chances, it was a pretty tempting reason to get mad at her.

In any case, he picked her up and cradled her. When she glanced up at him questioningly, her purrs abruptly stopping, he explained, “Someone is helping me with some boxes, so I’m keeping you away so you don’t get mad at him.” He opened the door and gently laid her on his bed, “He is a very cute boy, and I would rather avoid you two meeting for a while.”

She only looked annoyed as he walked off and closed the door, disgruntled from getting her attention, but he shrugged it off.

+

Enjolras would be lying if he didn’t admire how efficient Grantaire was at moving boxes. As they switched turns, he noted how the artist balanced two smaller boxes on a larger box, carrying them with pronounced ease. The artist explained it was because he used to help families move in as a side gig in college, as if Enjolras needed another reason to like him.

It also really helped that Grantaire took his coat off altogether (“Walking up and down the stairs is making me sweat”) and the blond man got to see toned arms under a well-fitted button-down. Really, in any other circumstance, he would be annoyed at being reminded that he sucks at moving boxes around. But the mere presence of his crush made things much better.

As he took his own turns to place the boxes, he would note with relief that the door remained closed. He hoped it stayed that way until the boxes were finished, and Grantaire was set on his way.

When Enjolras dropped the final box on the couch, he shut the door breathing a sigh of relief, “Done,” He turned to see a grinning Grantaire, and his heart leapt as he stammered, “T-thank you for your help.”

“No problem. I also get to finally see the proverbial Enjolras and Combeferre intellectual headquarters I have heard from Courfeyrac,” he said, “Do you mind if I have some water before I go? Kind of parched from moving.”

Enjolras nodded, turning to grab a cup from the drying rack, “Feel free to use the tap. I’ll just change and wash my face before I see you off.”

As he shut the bathroom door, he was smiling widely, feeling a pleasant flutter line his stomach. He spent some time with R today, and he had now seen his apartment, which was an achievement in his book. He hastily threw his sweater over his shoulders and tossed on a shirt. Maybe now, he could even have Grantaire hang around a little longer, talk him up, and then walk him home, as long as they weren’t interrupted by-

Enjolras opened his bathroom door and immediately saw the bedroom door was open. His heart sank suddenly and immediately. Oh no.

After a moment that felt like years, he called out, “R?”

“Hmm?”

The response didn’t sound distressed, or upset, as most people do when confronted by Enjolras’ giant flying ball of fur. If anything, Grantaire sounded pleasantly distracted. Seeing as there were no sounds of hissing, he wondered what was going on.

He stepped out into the living room and was greeted with quite the sight.

He only had been gone for a minute or two, but in that time, Truffle must have snuck out of his room. Because now, she was sitting next to Grantaire on the couch, watching him diligently as he awarded her pet after pet. She wasn’t entirely relaxed, he noted, because her spine was still stiff. All things considered, however, especially since she’s lived with Combeferre for a couple of years at this point, this was damn impressive.

And then she began purring, and Enjolras’ heart soared.

“You have a very sweet cat, I can’t believe you called her cranky.” Grantaire called to him, “She’s a darling. Walked out of the room, approached me, and then after I held my hand out, she hopped on the couch and sat.” His eyes were filled with an affectionate love, and Enjolras yearned to have that look directed at him.

He laughed instead, “This is Truffle. I’ve had her for 10 years. She’s very sweet to me, but she’s an asshole to everyone else. Always hissing and unhappy when other people are around.”

Grantaire looked up at him in surprise, “Even Combeferre?”

“Even Combeferre,” He affirmed, “I always keep her in my room when people come over. She must have snuck out.” 

Grantaire smiled again, “Well, I am honored to be liked by her, quite a bit.”

Enjolras looked between them, his cat and his crush, and said, “I don’t blame you at all.”

+

After promising to allow R to catsit, Enjolras sat on his couch, watching the snowfall on a darkened Paris. He was stroking Truffle’s head as she purred in contentment. Combeferre wouldn’t be home for another hour, so for now, it was just them.

“You…” He murmured at her, “Are so mean to everyone, even someone who’s lived with you for a couple of years. But now...to a guy you just met, you’re alright with him?” 

Truffle only replied with her purring.

“I don’t get it. Do you recognize him from all the times I’ve told you about him? But I’ve never even shown you a picture of him…” he trailed off. There was no point in asking. Truffle would never divulge her secrets.

For a few moments, Enjolras considered the events of the past few months that led to him even talking about Grantaire to his cat, anyways. How it started after a nasty argument between them (the first in many years, probably since college), and how Grantaire came up to him to apologize after a day. How Enjolras noticed the earnestness in those green eyes, and how he began to see the earnestness everywhere. 

He saw it when R was scribbling down ideas for a new sketch, or teaching Gavroche how to play the piano at the Musain. He began seeing R in the city’s architecture, which he once mentioned was a favorite topic of his. After the day of their argument, he and Grantaire began to get closer in an attempt to understand the other better. He told the dark-haired man of his favorite pizza places in the area, and binging Jeopardy! on Netflix. Grantaire had remembered these details, and once sent him a box of pizza, and now drops Jeopardy! references everywhere. And now, Enjolras is surrounded by boxes that the man had lifted.

Truffle’s purring cut through his thoughts, and he decided to smile at the cat.

“I’ll take your liking of him as approval.”

Truffle continued to purr, as if in agreement to his statement.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is super helpful! thank you! all my love <3


End file.
